This is a double-blind, placebo controlled multicenter Phase III study. The purpose of the study is to determine whether 20 mg of Copolymer I administered by subcutaneous injection daily for 24 months to patients with relapsing-remitting multiple sclerosis reduces the number of relapses as compared to placebo. It also compares the safety and tolerance of Copolymer I and placebo.